


Games Night

by kiramisu05



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramisu05/pseuds/kiramisu05
Summary: The OUAT families are having a lovely games night and play charades.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Games Night

"That's definitely a butterfly" Belle laughed hard as she watched Rumple wagging with his arms, standing in front of the group. Even Snow couldn't help a slight chuckle at that sight. They were playing charades. The Charming's against the Gold's and Emma and Killian and Regina and Henry.

Rumple gave a sigh in reply to what Belle said and tried harder, just making her laugh more with that, though that wasn't at all what he intended. But it pleased him to see her laugh aswell so at some point he didn't care anymore. 

"Alright, times up" David said trying to hold back a laugh. The Dark One sighed and let his arms fall to his side, before walking back over to the couch to sit down beside his wife again. "What was the word?" Belle asked him with a chuckle. "Cheerleading" Rumple murmed and Belle started to laugh again, resting her forehead against his shoulder for a moment.

Regina heard what he said and then laughed slightly aswell, "Cheerleading? I'm sorry Rumple, but I have to agree with Belle. That looked more like a butterfly" she laughed.

"Alright, alright, can we just continue please?" Rumple asked with a slight chuckle but also couldn't help a soft sigh. 

At his grandfather's request, Henry jumped up and walked in front of the group, picking up one of the tiny pieces of paper on which the words were written. He unfolded it and looked at the word. His word was 'photographer' and he put the paper to the side again, looking up at his mother to check if she was ready. Once she nodded a little, David started the timer again as he was also playing the time keeper during this game. Once the seconds started counting, Henry rose his hands and formed a rectangle shaped frame out of his fingers, looking through it, pretending to take a picture. 

Regina frowned a little, before getting an idea. "Oh! Camera!" she said to which Henry then shook his head a little and continued to try and gestured the word to her. "Uh... Photo! Picture? Photographer!" she almost exclaimed and Henry nodded happily, throwing his arms in the air, "Yes! Exactly! Great, mom!" he smiled and then walked back over to the mayor to take his seat and let his other mom begin the next round.

"Come on that word was too easy" Rumple sighed and chuckled softly when he felt Belle nudging him.

"You just can't loose, Gold" Emma laughed while standing up and walking over into the middle of the room and picking a paper.

"I at least tried to guess what that wagging of your arms was supposed to mean" Belle laughed as she looked up at her husband and then slightly shook her head in amusement. "Try harder next time" he smiled in reply and then turned his head to watch Emma as well as the rest did.

Emma unfolded her paper and read the word, looking up at Killian, then to her father who started the time again. The blonde laid down on the floor and just stared up at the ceiling for a moment. When no comment come from her pirate, she rose her arm and just pointed at the ceiling.

Killian looked up at the ceiling for a moment, confused, before looking back down to Emma who was still pointing at the ceiling but now also moved her arm a little as if to show off that she was watching something. When she noticed he didn't get it, she sat up again with a sigh and tried to quickly think of something else to do. She stood up and then started drawing a shape with her finger in the air.

Killian watched closely to try and figure out what she was doing and what the word was. Belle leaned back on the couch a little to look past her husband, over to Killian with a slight chuckle. She had already figured out what the word was but of course wouldn't help. After all she wanted that Rumple and herself win, though their chances of doing so seemed low.

Once he'd figured out what Emma was drawing in the air, it was easy for Killian to find out the word. "Star" he then said, to which Emma sighed a little. "Stars?" he then asked.

"Took you long enough" Emma laughed a little and walked back over to Killian. While passing her parents, she checked the timer and noticed that he really had guessed it within the last few seconds.

"Okay, Snow, your turn" David spoke and watched his wife standing up. "I'll stop the time now. After all we want this to be fair" Henry laughed a little and snatched the timer from his grandpa. He exchanged a glance with his grandma, before starting the timer when he saw that she had already got a word and was ready.

Snow White moved one arm before herself, the  
other reached out over her shoulder behind her to grab something. She then moved that arm in front of herself aswell and pretended to shoot an arrow. "Archery!" David exclaimed and Snow smiled, returning to his his side.

Belle looked around shortly to see if anyone else was standing up or if it was her turn now. When she noticed it was, she stood up and looked back to Rumple briefly, before taking a paper and unfolding it to read it. "Oh God" she muttered under her breath. "If you'll guess this one l'll be surprised" she then laughed a little as she looked up at her husband again and then put the paper to the side again. Belle started to move and actually didn't even know what she was doing herself. She had no idea how to show off the words standing on that little paper. But she tried her best anyways.

Rumple's brows furrowed a little and the rest  
looked a little confused aswell, until after about  
three minutes Belle was stopped by the timer. "It was 'Under Pressure' by Queen! Who's idea was it to put songs in here?!" she then laughed a little while walking back over to Rumple and letting herself fall next to him onto the couch with a sigh. "Doesn't look good for us" she then told Rumple quietly, before leaning her head on his shoulder and watching Regina standing up and walking to where she had been standing before.

The former Evil Queen took a paper and unfolded it, her eyes widening on the word that was on it. She sighed deeply and put it to the side. Then she looked to Henry briefly, before looking back at Emma and nodding slightly. Emma started the timer and Regina got down on her knees, starting to act like a cat.

Belle had to cover her mouth not to burst out laughing and tightened her grip on Rumple's arm a little who also began to chuckle at that sight. The rest tried to hold back their laughters as good as possible aswell though that was nearly impossible.

"A cat" Henry laughed after a few seconds and Regina gave a sigh of relief, getting onto her feet again. "I'm not ever going to play this game again" she muttered while walking back over to Henry and then smiled a little, giving him a high five as is seemed like they were about to win. By now, they had guessed the fastest.

When Killian didn't stand up, Emma nudged him in the side a little and he sighed and stood up. He picked a paper and unfolded it, reading the word. "Bloody hell" he said and shook his head a little. He put it to the side and as soon as Snow had started the timer after Emma had given it to her, he just stood there. After a few seconds he rose his hand and pretended to pull down an imaginary string.

Emma frowned and laughed a little, watching him. "What the hell are you doing there" she said and tried to figure out what the word was.

Rumple was pleased to see that Emma seemed to not be able to guess what Hook's word was, but he was still debating whether he and Belle did a worse job or Emma and Hook. Either way, it was fun anyways. Though of course he wished to win even if it didn't look good for them at all.

Belle exchanged a confused and amused glance with Emma, before the blonde looked back to her husband still trying to figure out what he was doing. Killian just kept standing there actually doing pretty much nothing. Emma looked over to her mother to check the timer, seeing that the last few seconds were running out. When the time was up, Killian sighed and walked over to her again. "How the bloody hell was I supposed to play a lamp?" he asked.

Finding out what the word was, Emma bursted out laughing. "Well you were a very good lamp. I just unfortunately didn't figure out" she laughed. "Did you turn the light on or off?" she then asked, referring to him pretending to pull on a string. Killian shrugged and then laughed a little aswell.

Snow handed the timer back over to Emma and looked up at her husband. "Come on, I know we'll be able to beat Regina and Henry" she laughed.

David stood up and went into the middle, picking up a paper on his way. He read the word and frowned a little, before nodding towards his daughter to start the timer. He then started to move a little, somewhat dancing as if there was playing music.

Snow frowned and watched. "Dancing! Uhh.. Moving? Dance?" she asked, slowly getting desperate as they were already over the time Henry had taken to guess Regina's word. David stopped and tired something else. "Listening! Listening to... Music!" Snow then exclaimed and it was correct, gladly. But it wasn't fast enough.

"Well that was entertaining" Killian laughed a little, referring to the whole game.

Rumple was, surprisingly, agreeing with Killian and then put his arm around Belle, looking down to her shortly. "Next time we'll do better" he chuckled softly. "So I don't have to pull you with me the next time again?" Belle asked in reply, raising her eyebrows, reminding him of the fact that he first didn't even want to come here. Rumple replied nothing and then glanced over his shoulder to Regina and Henry. "Congratulations you two" he spoke and the rest agreed with him.

The night ended with everyone actually getting along with each other pretty well and a lot of laughters, jokes, and almost a little fight, but Belle and Emma were able to keep their men apart.


End file.
